


Andai Rasa Bisa Dipaksa

by beinorbitiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character Undeath, Mentioned Car Accident, One-Sided Attraction, Soft Song Mingi, Unrequited Love, sad ending i guess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinorbitiny/pseuds/beinorbitiny
Summary: “Andai rasa bisa dipaksa,” begitulah pikir Song Mingi jika ditanya soal Kim Jiwoo yang lama pergi.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 2





	Andai Rasa Bisa Dipaksa

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! ^_^  
> Ini cuma fanfict drabble yang gue ketik instead of sleeping, jadi mohon maaf kalo ngadi-ngadi, LMAO.
> 
> Again, kudos, comments, qrts, rts, and reps, are appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_Hari itu, suara hujan turun membasuh bumi masih jadi latar belakang keduanya duduk di bangku halte yang usang._

_Motor terparkir di pinggir halte, tiada teduh menaungi, benda itu jadi kotor._

_Akan tetapi empunya tetap duduk dengan kikuk bersama dengan gadis yang menunduk sambil menahan ringis._

_“Pulang. Gue bisa tunggu bus sendiri.”_

_Lelaki itu menggeleng, datangkan helaan napas berat dari si gadis._

_“Nggak bisa. Lo nggak mau gue antar balik, jadi gue harus mastiin lo dapat bus pulang.”_

_Gadis manis berponi rata, Jiwoo namanya, menyodorkan airpod sebelah kiri pada lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rerata, Mingi._

_Gadis itu tidak menolehkan kepala, hanya tangan miliknya yang bergerak._

_“Makasih,” lirih Mingi, walau ia tak mengerti. Setelahnya, mereka kembali diam tanpa kata._

_Sungguh tak sama sekali keduanya suka terjebak dalam hening, hening menghantarkan mereka pada pening._

_Hingga gawai si gadis memutar sebuah lagu dari playlist yang tiada Mingi kenali, akan tetapi, ia tahu betul judul lagu yang terputar saat ini._

_Tepatnya, sebuah lagu patah hati, apalagi setelah ia sadar bahwa lagu ini kerap Jiwoo senandungkan, ia semakin tak enak rasa._

_Jiwoo bergumam, lirik demi lirik ia lantunkan, tanpa sadar kini hujan turun dari kedua permata bulat yang biasanya berkilat penuh dengan semangat dan kesan hangat._

_Gadis itu menangis, karena dirinya, karena Mingi._

_Andai rasa bisa dipaksa, Mingi rela jatuh cinta saat ini juga, asal Jiwoo tiada teteskan air mata._

_Tapi apa mau dikata, Mingi tak bisa, ia manusia biasa._

_Perasaannya pada Jiwoo tak pernah naik tingkat dari sebutan sahabat._

_“Lo nggak lihat gue nangis, Gi. Lo cuma lihat hujan,” getaran yang terselip dalam suaranya terdengar amat menyakitkan._

_“Lo nggak dengar gue nangis, Gi. Lo cuma dengar suara hujan,” kemudian getaran berubah jadi isakan._

_“Maaf, gue ngerusak persahabatan kita. Tapi setelah ini, lo tahu, gue nggak akan kembali jadi Jiwoo yang lo kenal sehari-hari.”_

_Mingi dengan ketidakpekaan, dan Jiwoo yang menaruh perasaan._

_Hanya... Keduanya tak tahu siapa yang layak disalahkan._

_Deru mesin terdengar dari arah kanan, yang Jiwoo tunggu agar bisa pergi dari Mingi, datang juga._

_“Lo, sahabat dan patah hati terhebat yang pernah gue punya, Gi.”_

_Ucapnya, sebelum tubuh mungil itu terbawa pergi, dan Mingi lihat untuk yang terakhir kali._

* * *

**Andai rasa bisa dipaksa, mungkinkah Jiwoo akan berhenti dengarkan lagu patah hati?**

**Andai rasa bisa dipaksa, mungkinkah Jiwoo masih bersamanya, kini?**

**Andai rasa bisa dipaksa, mungkinkah Jiwoo tiada pulang menumpang angkutan yang membawanya pergi untuk tak kembali?**

> _**Sekali lagi, andai rasa bisa dipaksa, mungkinkah Mingi bawa Jiwoo kembali?** _
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hufffffft makasih udah baca /kibas rambut/
> 
> Anyway, you can find me on wattpad, @favorbitea 
> 
> Have a nice day! 💛


End file.
